


Triste symbole

by malurette



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Creepy, Darth Vader's Helmet, Drabble, Gen, Kylo Ren Has Issues
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Faut-il être désespéré, pour aller exhumer des reliques...
Kudos: 1





	Triste symbole

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Queen of anything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285744) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

> **Titre : **Triste symbole  
**Auteur : **ylg/=malurette>  
**Base : **Star Wars  
**Personnages : **Kylo Ren et le casque de Darth Vader  
**Genre : **gen-ish/glauque  
**Gradation : **PG / K+  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de J. J. Abrams & Lucasfilm ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème : **"macabre" d'après 31_jours (4 mai ' )  
**Prompt : **May the Forth  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **Episode VIII  
**Nombre de mots : **100

Faut-il être désespéré, pour traquer un bûcher funéraire sur une lune d'un système perdu parmi les sauvages, et en fouiller les cendres pour retrouver les restes calcinés, déformés, d'une armure. Pire, la considérer comme une relique et les emporter, les vénérer, comme si dans l'objet restait un peu d'un fantôme, une trace de l'homme que le cadavre n'était déjà plus.   
Elle cristallise des croyances, et de fait invente effectivement un nouveau pouvoir, par la force de suggestion ; sombre et dangereux, pour la galaxie s'il arrive à s'étendre, mais avant tout pour l'esprit impressionnable de celui s'en fait le porteur.


End file.
